Heir To The Throne
by BruceWaynesOtherSon
Summary: As he gazed out into the large crowd of flashing lights and saw Dick, Jason, Alfred, and even Damian clapping and cheering for him he realized it wasn't fear or anxiety he felt anymore, it was pride.


It was simple. Or at least it was _supposed_ to be simple. A get in get out kind of mission, but of course he had to overcomplicate it.

Tim gazed out into the hundreds of spectators behind the curtains of the obnoxiously large stage and froze. Bruce Wayne himself was perched on the stage in front of a black and brown podium with the Wayne Enterprises logo emblazoned in the front of it. Bruce spoke with great confidence and clarity in front of the large crowd that Tim thought he could personally never do.

"My father and my mother worked their entire lives to build Wayne Enterprises to an empire. A company made for the people of Gotham by the people of Gotham. When they passed-, "Bruce paused for a second and then continued.

"-I was not sure how I could ever replace and continue the hard work they put into this company. I mean let's be real I really had absolutely no idea what I was doing." A cacophony of laughter filled the air as Bruce also chucked.

_Leave it to the playboy to get the crowd to love him. _Tim laughed to himself. He peered further into the front row of the crowd where he spotted a few cameramen and reporters capturing Bruce's speech.

Also, in the front row, was Dick in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks with a goofy grin on his face. Right next to him was Damian, the Demon Child, himself in a green collared shirt and dress pants with a displeased look on his face. Much to Tim's surprise, on the other side of Dick stood Jason in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, his classic brown leather jacket and a hat and dark sunglasses to complete his "dead but somehow alive" look. Next to Jason was Alfred in a full-on tuxedo in the 80-degree weather with a wise look on his face.

"As most of you can tell, I am getting pretty old now." More laughter filled the crowd. "So, I have decided to choose my successor as the Chief Executive Officer for Wayne Enterprises. Now, I am not old enough to retire, unfortunately, so I have decided to name my successor, but they will have quite some time before they officially take over."

Tim _really _hated crowds and public speaking and had half a mind to turn the other direction and just walk away, but every being in his body held him in his spot behind the curtains of the stage.

"I am honored to announce that my third son, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, will succeed me as the heir to Wayne Enterprises." Bruce turned towards Tim's position behind the curtains and began clapping as the crowd joined him.

_Well I can't turn back now. _Tim pulled apart the curtains and began walking towards Bruce's placement behind the podium. He put on his best, 'Brucie,' smile when he faced the crowd and began waving as though he was Prince Harry or one of the many Kardashians. He blinked as the dozens of paparazzi's camera flashes caught his eye.

He peered at Dick, Jason, Alfred, and even Damian clap very cheerfully from the front row and gave them a weary smile.

Once he reached Bruce towards the front of the scaffold he stopped and prepared to shake his adoptive father's hand when Bruce took him in for a bear hug. During their rare embrace Bruce whispered in Tim's ear, "I'm proud of you." Tim couldn't help but feel the tears fill his eyes but forced them down to smile at his father.

Tim shifted his body to embrace the podium and smiled at the crowd, "I am so honored to continue the Wayne legacy by serving as the CEO for Wayne Enterprises. Similar to how Bruce took me into his home as my adoptive father when my own parents passed, Wayne Enterprises has become my new home. I am extremely excited to make Wayne Enterprises not just a place for business, but a place that recognizes the past in order to renovate the future, thank you all for coming."

The crowd began clapping and cheering and Tim couldn't help but smile. Not in his wildest dreams did he think it would ever be possible for him to lead a company at sixteen years old. Regardless of both of his parents' deaths to Bruce's disappearance and everything in between, Tim managed to accomplish something he didn't even think he could do.

As he gazed out into the large crowd of flashing lights and saw Dick, Jason, Alfred, and even Damian clapping and cheering for him he realized it wasn't fear or anxiety he felt anymore, it was pride.


End file.
